Be My Valentine-Days of Our Lives-Valentine's Fic
by wildhearts17
Summary: Valentine's Day in Salem celebrated with Cin, Stabi, Magic and Jarlena with each putting there own spin on the celebration.


_**Be My Valentine**_

_**The Gatehouse**_

"Yes, Mrs. Di Mera I made sure all of the invitations were hand delivered and waited until they RSVP before I left. And the flowers will be delivered exactly one hour before the preview so they'll remain fresh." Ben confirmed as Gabi continued to place the bolts of material in his arms.

"What about the tables? Pink and white table clothes and miniature tiaras with pink and silver glitter?" Gabi reminded as she placed the last bolt almost covering Ben's face.

"Yes. All made. Fifty in total." Ben sighed painfully.

"Gabi, don't you think what you're doing to Ben might be considered by the Labor Department as abuse?" Stefan couldn't hold his opinion any longer, which he had been sitting on for three months. "I mean given that the last four assistants you had quit. Besides you can't get cheaper help. Part of his wages is going to rent at the gatehouse, Gabi I know he's not the ideal assistant you want in the matter of just plain wanting, but he's hard working and given the abuse you dish out at him you'll never get better."

As Gabi noticed Stefan had lowered his eyes seductively, "Stop looking at me like that. Fine. Perhaps I can treat you a little better Ben."

"Thank you so much Mrs. DiMera. Mr. DiMera. You won't be sorry." Ben replied from behind the material bolts."

"Gabi. Can we at least see his face?" Stefan pleaded.

Gabi took the bolts that were covering Ben's face out his arms, "Are we happy now Stefan?"

Ari comes running into the room, "Mommy look at the new address Grandma Kate gave me. Can I wear it to see Uncle Rafe and David tonight when they babysit me?"

"Baby, the dress is so wrinkled." Gabi continued to look the dress over, "Ben can you get this pressed for Ari please?'

"No, he cannot." Stefan took command of the situation, "Ben go and celebrate Valentine's Day with Ciara and that's an order."

Ben looked at Stefan and then Gabi feeling very confused.

"Stefan, he is my assistant." Gabi stood up from bended knees and looked her husband in the eye.

"That is right, Your assistant not Harold's wife or a valet. He goes home to Ciara or I hire him back as my head of security and leave you in the lurch for The Gabi Chic Spring Preview Show tomorrow?" Stefan's eyes were fixed, "I am not backing down."

Gabi was not pleased at her husband's threat but she knew Stefan and it was not an idle one. He wanted to prove that Gabi Chic needed to be run by him exclusively as CEO of DiMera, giving her only limited say. "Fine you're done for the day Ben. You're free to go."

"Thank You, Mrs. DiMera. Goodnight and have a wonderful Valentine's Day." Ben left the DiMera living room and was ready to go to the gatehouse, when Ari ran behind him.

"Ben wait." She then handed Ben a red paper Valentine, "This is for you."

Ben looked at the writing in red crayon and smiled, "Be my Valentine." He blushed embarrassed, "Thanks Ari."

"It's not for you silly." She laughed, "You give it to Ciara. Mommy said that guys never get Valentine's right as to what women want."

"Ari! I meant…..what I really meant…" Gabi stammered, "I got to realize what I say you take word for word." She felt beyond uncomfortable, "Sorry about that Ben. Really."

**The Gatehouse**

Ben entered his home. The gatehouse was small, but Ciara had worked very hard to make it their home. He looked at the time on his phone and thought of all the plans he made for his and Ciara's first real Valentine's Day celebration. He decided he would make the new queen size that they bought up after he got dinner started. Ben slipped out of his black suit and white shirt and into a pair of black sweat pants and grey hooded sweatshirt. He took the smoked pork chops out of the refrigerator and began seasoning them. The pork chops were then placed in a baking pan and then basted with molasses and honey barbeque sauce. Ben set the oven at 400 degrees to preheat.

"Chops are almost ready to go in, now the big question which way do we go, wild rice or mashed potatoes?" he smiled as he thought of the beautiful woman that had come into his life and made him the man he was now.

**The Kiriakis Living Room**

Victor leaned back in his chair as he watched his grandchildren and nephew enter the room.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" the family patriarch groused.

"It's called walking grandfather." Brady replied snappily, "You wanted to see us."

"Yes and you won't be so confident after. We have a huge night Mr. Yamato is coming to town so I need you to give the best presentation of your life. Translation your job." Victor sneered.

"Oh, no not tonight. I have plans with Kristen for Valentine's Day. Marlena is babysitting Rachel. It's the first date night since the baby was born." Brady informed his grandfather.

"Unbelievable." Victor bellowed, "It's no wonder Xander is always clamoring for your job. He knows what it takes to be a CEO. Don't be surprised if he has your job by the end of tonight."

"Actually Uncle, Brady's plans are no different from mine. I've asked Sarah to dine with me out and Maggie has so graciously offered to watch Mackenzie." Xander proudly announced.

"You can't be serious? "Victor was irate, "This is one of our most important clients and you're asking me to tell him I'm sorry we can't see you because the CEO and Vice President are on a date with their baby mommas."

"Never in a thousand years did I ever think I'd hear you say those words." Brady said feeling sickened.

Victor looked at Ciara, "Let me guess, you can't support your poor old grandfather tonight either?"

"Grandpa I love you but this is the first Valentine's Day me and Ben are spending together as husband and wife."

"Please don't add to my discomfort by turning my stomach Ciara." Victor made a face, "The thought of him…" he paused, "Just the plain thought of him makes feel nauseous. You are one of the bright shining stars of this family." he looked at Brady and Xander, "No, let me rephrase that the only hope in this family and you then go and marry that garbage. Clyde Weston must have been doing cartwheels in his prison cell with joy knowing his demon spawn conned his way into your life and our family."

Ciara turned to Brady and Xander, "Good night gentlemen I hope you both have a wonderful evening." She then went to Victor and kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight grandpa and I love you. However, I love my husband to and you need to learn to share me with him." She pulled her hair back, "No matter how you insult him Ben still has respect for you because he loves me and because of that makes me love him more than I already can." She stood firm, "Please show him some respect. Someday he'll be the father of your next great grandchild."

Victor bowed, "Oh, God Maggie. Maggie where are you I feel very ill?"

Ciara left the room with a huge smile.

"Good night Grandfather." Brady was next to leave smiling broadly.

"Good night Uncle Victor. Give Mr. Yamato my regards." Xander left the room hurriedly**.**

**The Gatehouse**

Ciara entered the gatehouse and smiled as she smelled the aroma of dinner drifting through the air. She set down her purse on the desk near the door and plopped herself onto the sofa and stretched herself out on it.

Ben came out of the bathroom and was shocked to see her home.

"You're home early?"

Ciara sat up, and was by surprised her husband's greeting, "Please don't be so thrilled. Ben Weston are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course not." He then went over to her and kissed her softly, "Never ever. I'm just disappointed. I was working on some surprises for you and I thought I'd have some more time to complete them." Ben went into the kitchen and brought Ciara her first surprise, "Here is gift number one."

Ciara laughed as she looked upon the one dozen white roses, "They're beautiful Ben. They look exactly like my wedding bouquet. Baby you didn't have to get me anything for Valentine's Day I already have the best Valentine's gift today and every day, it's you. And what makes it even more special is that I'm finally Mrs. Ben Weston." She pulled him into a kiss by his sweatshirt collar.

"Babe it's our first real Valentine's Day not just as husband and wife but just period. I've planned so many times how I wanted to surprise you and what I would do." Ben held her face in his hands, "Please let me indulge you."

Ciara stroked his cheek and could see how much it meant to him to extra pamper her," Ok. Mr. Weston you may spoil me."

Ben took her hand in his, Dinner isn't completely ready yet but I can give you another of your gifts. "he extended his hand to Ciara to help her off of the sofa.

Ciara stood up and was excited about her next gift, "Where are we going?"

"To the bathroom. I just finished scrubbing the tub until it was spotless. I'm going to draw you a nice warm bath." Ben then went to the side of the bed and handed her a Gabi Chic gift box tied with a satin white ribbon.

Ciara marveled as she saw the box and excitedly opened her gift, "Oh, my God. Ben this robe is beautiful." She ran her fingers across the texture of the material of the silk garment," It must have cost you so much."

"Just three you're an idiot and four did you ever pay attention in your business classes?" Ben kissed her hands, "But it was worth it. You are the only woman as of tonight that are in the exclusive ownership of one of Gabi's new spring fashions. She's going to show this robe tomorrow at the spring preview."

Ciara blushed, "I feel so privileged to have exclusive Valentine Day's christening of one of her privileged." 

**Thirty minutes later **

Ben went into the kitchen to check on dinner and heard his cellphone ringing. He saw the identity of the caller and made a face. He then blessed himself and answered the call.

"Hello Gramps what can I do for you?"

Victor recoiled on the other end of the phone, "You can start by divorcing my granddaughter but I know I'll need a ton of holy water to blind you first and then a wooden stake to drive you out her life. I'll settle for you to never call me gramps again. Anyway where is Ciara?"

Ben couldn't help from tormenting his grandfather-in-law mentally, "She's possibly finishing putting on her new robe. I just finished giving her a bath."

Victor was horrified by what he heard, "Oh, dear God. I can't anymore. I'm going to have to have a lie down. I forgot what I called for in the first place."

As Ben disconnected the call he couldn't stop laughing.

Ciara came out of the bathroom and wondered what made her husband laugh hysterically.

"What's got you so amused, not that I don't love to see you smile." She caressed his right cheek with her ring finger slowly.

"You won't be mad at me I hope. I sort of told your grandfather I just finished giving you a bath." His face betrayed a slight bit of guilt.

"Why do I have a feeling it wasn't grandpa Doug?" She saw the naughty look on her lover's face.

"I wouldn't do that to Grandpa Doug I have a great respect for him." Ben raised his right hand swearing.

"Poor Grandpa Victor." Ciara shook her head and laughed, "I better check on him to see if he is alright."

Ciara paused then gave her grandfather a cheery greeting, "Hi Grandpa, Ben said you were looking for me?"

"I was. Please tell me you're wearing some clothes while you're talking to me." Victor pleaded.

"A robe is clothes Grandpa. So what can I help you with?" Ciara's smile was broad as she saw Ben bringing the plates in.

"I was hoping you would have reconsidered seeing Mr. Yamato with me, Ciara, Titan is not just our family company, it's your legacy just as much as it is Brady's, someday it will be Tate and Rachel's." he cleared his throat and swallowed hard, "And God help me some day your children's legacy. How about some negotiation. I'll give you and Benjamin a trip for wherever you want for three weeks."

Ciara saw Ben bringing the baking pan out of the oven and place it on the counter, she then saw all four burners going on the stove, "You really are pulling out all the stops you referred to him by his human name. Grandpa I love you dearly and I love Titan but I love the man slaving away in the kitchen even more. I don't need to think this over. Tell Mr. Yamato we'll be happy to meet him tomorrow. And we'll take him and Mrs. Yamato to dinner."

Before Victor could answer, Maggie took the phone from him.

"Don't worry he will. Enjoy your Valentine's Day dear and regards to Ben." She then turned to her husband, "And as for you. What kind of grandfather does that to his granddaughter especially on her first Valentine's Day as a Newlywed?"

"The type that gets heart tremors every time he thinks of the monster she's married to and him putting his hands on her." Victor expressed boldly.

"That's the exact same thing Julie used to say about you. Face it Victor you see a lot of yourself in Ben." Maggie chastised her husband.

"Since when have I strangled anyone?" he defended feeling highly offended.

"Since when you nearly strangled Ben right here in this living room. And don't you dare say that doesn't count." Maggie was firm, "Like it or not Victor Kiriakis, Ben is Ciara's husband and you need to stay out of their marriage. And don't even think about doing anything to interfere in it."

Victor could see he wasn't going to win his battle with Maggie, and had only one plan that would hopefully placate her, "How about we stop talking about Ciara's Valentine's day and focus on our first Valentine's Day as newlyweds."

Maggie was surprised by her husband's request, "Victor are you serious?"

Victor smiled slyly at his wife," Yes, I'm serious. Henderson's wife can watch Mackenzie. We can…get acquainted again."

Maggie knew Victor was trying to pacify her but had no problem letting him believe he had pulled the wool over her eyes. " That sounds lovely Dear."

**The Gatehouse**

Ben and Ciara finished their dinner but both still had Valentine's Day surprises for the other.

"That was so delicious Baby, I can't wait for dessert." Ciara cooed.

"I have two desserts prepared. One is strawberry shortcake, the other is a little more playful. Strawberries and whipped cream. Then we have ice cream for after we've done… very useful things with the strawberries." Ben blushed.

"Useful things with the strawberries and ice cream after?" Ciara smiled deviously, "I like how you think Mr. Weston."

"Did I mention I had assorted sauces for the ice cream?" Ben took Ciara by the hand.

"Wait just a minute. I have a few gifts for you. "Ciara put her hand under the sofa and pulled out a gift box for Ben.

"You hid my gift there all that time?" he opened the box frantically and was dazzled by his gift, "Red silk boxers?"

"Why don't you go inside the bathroom and put them on. I have another surprise for you."

Ben changed into the boxers but before returning to Ciara splashed a small amount of cologne on himself. When he came back out he was delighted and enthusiastic at his next gift from Ciara.

Ciara stood in front of Ben wearing a black see through teddy holding a chines food take out box in her left hand. "I guess Gabi had the right idea choosing the right color robe for me."

Ben saw the box open, "Are those fortune cookies?"

"Not just any fortune cookies, they are special Valentine's Day Fortune cookies." she winked at him, "And the best things about these fortune cookies we can eat them with the ice cream and we're not going to need any bowls to eat the ice cream from."

Ben smiled wildly and then picked Ciara up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Ciara wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing him passionately as they both felt on to it.

**The Town House**

"John, are you sure you don't want me to call someone?" Marlena asked frantically.

"No, not yet. Thank God Brady called and you were able to convince him we'd keep Rachel overnight and encouraged him and Kristen to sleep late tomorrow. We just got to just wait and hope that the WD-40 can loosen the lock on these handcuffs." John tried to settle his wife and himself.

"And if it doesn't." Marlena was worried, "What then a locksmith?"

"No. We need to be patient. I'm not going to call and pay to have these opened." He sighed, "Worst case scenario we can call…"

"Who? Steve? Roman?" Marlena did not like their options.

"No not them. They wouldn't let me live it down." John tried to think of who could be discreet.

"Maybe Ben. He wouldn't say a word." Marlena suggested.

"He wouldn't but even if you dressed me I just couldn't. I mean every time he looked at me things would never be the same between us. Every time he saw me he'd be reminded of me being handcuffed to a bed. Plus, you're his doctor I don't think you want him viewing you as…." John made a face of discomfort at her.

"Say no more. But John it would be a lot worse having Brady come and find you like this. No man wants to see his father in this position and have that sitting on his mind forever." Marlena gingerly explained.

"Search online for a locksmith that works twenty-four hours." John begrudgingly replied.

**The Gatehouse**

Ben and Ciara lay in each other's arms after making love.

"I don't know how I could love you more Ben. Scattered rose petals on the bed just like the first time we made love for the first time as husband and wife three months ago." Ciara ran her right index finger down his bare chest.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best gift I could ever get? Ben stroked her nose softly.

"Every time you look at me and make me feel like I'm the most precious and rare jewel in the world. Did I ever tell you that you giving me your heart was the best gift you could give me?" Ciara licked his bottom lip.

"Every time you say my name and make me feel loved and safe." Ben kissed her lips tenderly.

Ciara kissed his forehead caringly, "Why don't I get the ice cream and syrup? I want my bowl to lie right in his place."

Ben looked at her as she walked out bed minus her robe, "Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Weston."

"Happy Valentine's Day my love." Ciara winked her right eye at him and blew a kiss at him.


End file.
